The Drug In Me Is You
by xShyxInsanityx
Summary: What Will Happen When Jacky's sister comes to live with them? Will she fall for a drummer a singer or a enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"Samantha your here."

"Yep Jacky."

Yep Im the sister of the one and only Jacky Vincent.I am 17 almost 18.I am blond hair blue eyed.I am short im 5' not skinny but not fat so I guess you could say I was average.I am a lot like my both shy and quiet till you get to know were loud and crazy and well outgoing.

"Samantha's Here Guys!"

"Its sam not samantha."

"Sorry long are you staying?"

"Till three weeks ends."

"You'll be here for your birthday?!"

"Ya mum said I could."

He started being hyper and jumping around yelling fuck ya over and over I couldn't help but laugh at stopped jumping and blushed a very crimson looked at my guitar case.I got nervous. I wanted to follow his steps and be a good guitarist but mum told me the 'Rock n' Roll' life wouldn't suit me.I kinda lied to a lil. He picked it up and opened the case.

"Sam whats this."

"My guitar."

I ran over and shut the case.I didn't want him to look at all the songs I have learned.

"Ay I was lookin."

"I know but I just dont want you to see in there."

"Why?"

"Jacky I jus don't."

"Fine. Let me show you the room you'll be in."

"Ok."

I followed him to a white room that had black paint splattered on every wall.I looked at the white and black striped bed.I set my stuff down and looked every where.I loved how it looked.I went to the window and saw all of Las Vegas.

"Come meet the guys."

"Ok."

We went down stairs and I saw a guy drumming on the looked up sensing our smiled at us and came up to me.

"Hello Ryan Seaman so your jacky's little sister that if I were to try anything I would get hurt." He said looking at jacky then back at me.

"I guess Sam."

In walked three guys but only one caught my was wearing black skinnies and a KISS band-t he was covered in tattoos it looked had a tear drop under his left looked at me and I quickly looked down not wanting to be noticed.

"O hey who is this little lady?"

"Hands off my lil sister Derek."

"This is your how come you dont look as good as her."

"One I aint a if I were you Ron I'd run."

"What you going to do?"

Jacky ran after him and Ron I think his name is ran.

"Hi I'm ronnie."

"Hi im to meet you."

"So your jacky's sister?"

"Ya blood related."

I heard something crash and I ran towards the sound.I looked and saw no other than Jacky having Ron in a headlock.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!"

"I finally caught the wanker."

"Oi I am going to be mad by the time I leave."

"Trust me sam wait till everyone in the band is in one room and hyper."

"It gets worse?!"

"Yes it does."

"Im off to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked off to bed and changed into black short shorts and a black FIR tank top.I laid down and I feel asleep with ease.I woke up to someone shaking me lightly.I looked up to see jacky shaking me.I glared at him and he smiled.I turned over and was about to go back to sleep when I felt jacky lift me up.

"Put me down!"

"Movie Time."

He started walking down stairs and I then remembered my Pjs.

"Jacky Im in my bloody pajamas."

"So"

He put me down on the last step and looked me over.I glared at him.

"Nothing wrong with that as long as the guys dont touch."

"Fine."

I went in the room and sat by the couch.I stole Jacky's blanket and started to realize they put in Paranormal Activity 3.I watched with little then got up and put in another started and I saw it was Texas Chainsaw .I kept hiding in the started laughing and I looked at him like was laughing at me.

"Fuck off Jacky you know I am afraid of this movie."

"I know thats why I asked for ronnie to put it in."

"Fine ass g' night wanker."

I ran upstairs and laid down not able to sleep thanks to my ass of a brother.I sat in the dark and decided to text my friend Mary.

S:Ello love

M:ello

S:how is it there

M:good there

S:I will be mad by the time I leave.

M:Did you tell jacky bout ur mom throwing you out

S:no not yet

M:you need to tell him

S:i know i do jus idk how m

M:Tell him tomorrow or I will

S:Fine night

The next morning I got up and changed into black skinnies and a black BVB tank top.I walked down stairs and saw everyone eating.I saw a extra plate with food and took it. I ate and went to my room.I grabbed my guitar and started playing Suicide Season by Bring Me The Horizon.I heard a knock and saw Ronnie,

"Hey what up."

"Nothin just thinkin."

"What you thinkin bout."

"I need to tell jacky something i've been hiding"

"What ya hidin from me Samantha."

I looked up and saw jacky standing there.I froze right away not knowing how to say it.I looked at my guitar and knew it was now or never I took in a deep breath and said it. "Jacky mum threw me out for following my dream dream not a fake one."

"What dream?"

"I want to follow your footsteps but mum told me if I did I can leave and not go back."

"Why didn't you say so love."

"I was scared."

"You can stay samantha me and jacky and all the band will help you out."

"Thank you ronnie and jacky."

Jacky lifted me up into a hug and I smiled.I missed this.I missed jacky so let me go and ronnie opened his arms for a hug.I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.I went down stairs and acted as if the conversation didn't happen.I saw ryan and ron playing COD.I went outside and sat on the porch.I looked and realized I was worried for no reason.I heard the door open and saw ryan step out.

"Hey sam what's up."

"Nothin jus sittin."

"Cool."

"Guess so"

"So want to go to the mall with me jacky and ron."

"No I think I'll stay."

"Alright bye."

"Goodbye."

I waited a few till I heard the door shut and went upstairs and pulled out my guitar.I grabbed the sheet music to The Drug In Me Is You.I started playing and singing along to I got to jacky's solo I almost messed up.I got through it and as soon as I was finished with the song I smiled.

"Your a good guitarist just like your older brother."

I turned around in shock and remembered he didn't go with the guys.

"Uhh thanks I thought you left."

"No I didn't feel like going with them to the mall."

"Oh well ya I know what you mean."

"Want to got o the park or something?"

"Um sure."

"Ok lets go."

We walked down the street to the park I hope will not be accident arrived and I ran straight for the swings with ronnie close behind.I sat there spinning around and being hyper acting a little bit like a kid.

"So sam how long have you played guitar?"

"Just about a few years."

"Oh cool what all can you play."

"About everything."

"Even some of our songs?"

"Yes I love playing the solo in The Drug In Me Is You."

"Your brother just loves playing every song."

"I 's Jacky for you."

"He's a great guitarist and a great person."

"Ya he's also a great brother and knows what to say."

It got sorta quiet but it was a peaceful quiet.I looked at my black vans and started to play with the sand using my feet.I felt something poke me.I looked at where I was being poked and saw a finger.I followed the finger and saw it was ronnie.

"What are you doing?"

"Poking you."

"I'm telling my brother." We both knew it was a joke.

"I'll tell him you let me."

"Wanker"

"Thats mean sam."

I saw a look of evil go in his eye and I got up and walked to the grass.I sat there till I felt someone pick me up.

~Ronnie's POV~

I picked her up and threw her onto my shoulder.I started spinning just to scare started hitting my back yelling to put her down but I kept spinning then I finally stopped when I was getting dizzy.I set her down and she right away hit me in the arm.I tackled her in a joking matter and started tickling her laughed and I couldn't help but smile.I heard Dream On by Aerosmith play.I realized it was her phone so I stopped tickling her and let her answer it.

"The guys are back and wanted us to have a party with soda."

"Ok well let's head back."

"Ok why with soda."

"Its just the way we cool people party."

"Ok."

I can't believe she doesn't know about our well I wonder why they are going to have a 'party'.We started walking back and quickly went to the house.


End file.
